


Anticipation

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Collabs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eating dinner together, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Pizza, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Smut, alternative universe, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Sans and Papyrus can hardly wait to see each other after a long day of work.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> ### This was written as a collab between me (X) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> Sky:  
> This takes place in an AU. It's basically Undertale and Underswap combined.  
> Sans and Papyrus are in a relationship and are both able to remember the resets. This makes Papyrus a bit more lazy and Sans more energetic because they have each other to lean on.
> 
> This is a collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh done in roleplay style.  
> Sans - Skyler  
> Papyrus - me  
> Edit - me

Snow fell softly from the cavern sky, blanketing the ground with white, fluffy snow.

Sans sighed tiredly from his sentry station, rubbing his eye socket with one hand. In front of him was a puzzle book he'd been trying to solve. Sudoku. He was terrible at this. Well, at the more advanced ones at least. If only he was as smart as Papyrus at this.

He watched the snow fall slowly from the 'sky'. He checked the time on his phone. Ten minutes till he could go back home to his Papy. Please let time go faster.

 

Papyrus hummed a tune to himself as he put the pizza he had been making into the stove and slammed the stove door shut. He wiped his floury hands on his apron with a satisfied smile. Another job well done. He looked at the clock and calculated how much time he would have until he needed to get the pizza out and sat down on the couch, waiting for Sans to come home.

 

Sans yawned as stared at the puzzle in front of him. He was missing three numbers on one line. He was not even close to figuring it out.

Biting his pencil he tried a number and checked it.

Wrong one.

He erased the number and thought again.

 

Papyrus dug in the couch in his search for the remote and let out a triumphant yell when he finally managed to find it. He plopped back onto the couch and turned on the TV, switching through the few channels until he got to a Mettaton show. He leaned back and kept an eye on the clock as he watched the show.

 

3... 6... and.... 2

Sans smiled brightly when he finished his puzzle, every box marked with a number and neither were the same.

He checked the time again. 7 minutes left.

He sighed and picked another sudoku puzzle. What was the first number here...?

He tapped his cheek with the end of the pencil.

 

Papyrus looked at the clock again. Now that he was sitting down he was slowly getting impatient. He was bouncing his knee slightly, waiting for Sans to come home. There were only six minutes left until they were finally together again. That sounded slightly needy... But he really wanted to hug Sans.

 

Sans frowned thoughtfully and wrote down the final number. He checked it over and smiled. One line done.

He checked the time and his eye lights brightened. Time to head home!

He stuffed his sudoku book under his sentry post and opened a shortcut to the kitchen before stepping through.

Immediately the warm feeling of home made him relax. "Paps? I'm home!" he called out loudly, walking towards the living room.

 

Papyrus shot up from his seat on the couch where he had been agitatedly playing with his scarf.

"Welcome home, Sans." Papyrus shouted and charged towards Sans, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Pizza will be done in a bit." He murmured, holding the shorter skeleton close.

 

Sans yelped a bit when he was suddenly picked up before relaxing in Papyrus' grip.

"Okay Paps." he mumbled and snuggled into his brother’s scarf.

 

Papyrus nuzzled his brother and slowly backed up to the couch, plopping down on it with Sans on his lap.

"I'm so glad you're home." Papyrus murmured, cuddling the shorter skeleton close.

 

Sans chuckled at his brother's words and leaned back onto Papyrus' chest. "Glad to be home too. Hey, I finished four sudoku puzzles earlier.

 

Papyrus smiled happily and nuzzled Sans affectionately.

"That's awesome." Papyrus whispered, tightening his hold on Sans slightly before letting loose again. He looked at the clock and frowned slightly

"I should get the pizza." Papyrus stated with no intention to actually stand up.

 

Sans brightened up when Papyrus praised him before chuckling.

"Come on Papy." he turned to look up at his brother. "Let's eat while watching dinosaurs?" he offered.

 

Papyrus nodded and picked Sans up, setting him onto the couch. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting two plates while he approached the oven. He opened the hatch and promptly burned his phalanges slightly as he tried taking the pizza, spitting out a few curses about how the pizza betrayed him and how he would obliterate the pizza.

 

Sans chuckled when Papyrus left. He used his magic to pick up the animal documentary cd from the stack, putting it on and waited for his brother. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eye sockets with the palm of his hand. Today really tuckered him out.

 

Papyrus put on his gloves and got out the pizza, equally distributing it on the two plates. He slipped his gloves off and carried the two plates into the living room, giving one to Sans.

"Here you go, Sansy." Papyrus said with a small wink and gave the shorter skeleton a kiss onto his cheek bone. He sat down next to Sans.

 

Sans blushed at the pet name and smiled with a small purr when he was given a kiss. He took his plate gratefully.

"Thanks Papy." he said, smiling up at Papyrus. He turned on the tv and leaned against his brother, the domestic atmosphere calming him from a long day.

 

Papyrus blushed slightly and wrapped one arm around Sans as he leaned against him with a satisfied sigh. He munched on his pizza and rested his skull on top of Sans'.

 

Sans smiled and took a bite from his pizza, watching the tv silently. Well, as silent as he could from his constant purring since Papyrus was so close.

 

Oh stars, Sans was so extremely adorable. That purring was going to be the death of him.

"You're so cute..." Papyrus murmured, nuzzling the short skeleton gently.

 

Sans blushed with a surprised squeak at the praise. He smiled bashfully and shoved his face with more pizza.

"You're handsome so there's that." he mumbled shyly around his pizza slice.

 

Papyrus chuckled at Sans' reaction though he did fall silent when the shorter skeleton complimented him. His cheek bones flushed a bright orange which was already borderlining on red and he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his face, letting out an embarrassed grumble.

 

Sans snickered at his reaction and tilted his skull up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "See? I have ammo too y'know." he grinned cheekily. Served him right for constantly teasing him.

 

Papyrus' blush deepened.

"Yeah. You're a gun. Shot straight through my heart..." Papyrus mumbled quietly. Sans had called him handsome. He was internally screaming.

 

Sans muffled his laugher by biting his lips but his wide goofy smile still showed. "Yeah? I think I'm the master of the key to your heart."

*Sans uses flirt

He smirked smugly at his smooth line.

 

Papyrus let out a muffled scream and pulled his hood further down to hide his now red face completely. He was reaching his limit. A bit more flirting and he'd probably blow up.

He quickly turned a bit and crushed his teeth against Sans', kissing him deeply.

 

Sans let out a muffled sound when his mouth was suddenly taken. He relaxed and kissed back for a moment before forcing himself to pull away and gazed softly into Papyrus' eyes. His eyes shining with mischief.

"Heh. Talk about brighter than a star." he said and leant closer, resting his forehead against Papyrus'. "But you're more of a shooting star. A wish granted."

 

Papyrus smiled into the kiss. Finally Sans was quiet. He could only take so much. He bit back a whine when Sans pulled back.

His eye sockets widened slightly when Sans leaned closer and his blush deepened as he registered the words.

"W-what...?" Papyrus stammered quietly. He had never been good at handling words.

 

Sans chuckled at the flustered look on his face and winks.

"Oh nothin. It's just that you are the light in my sky. A song in my life. A sweet treat at the end of the day." His voice lowered an octave and his eye smoked faintly. "I wouldn't mind having a taste."

 

Papyrus' cheek bones were burning brighter with each word Sans said. His face was glowing by the time the shorter skeleton was done talking.

"U-uh..." Papyrus stammered nervously, completely out of his depth. He was great with actions and all that but words had never been his forte. It was apparent that he liked the idea though. With the way he was fidgeting slightly it was hard to miss.

 

Seeing the absolutely adorable face his brother was sporting made him grin wider. His face was sure to look downright predatory as he gazed lustfully at Papyrus.

The smaller skeleton leaned closer and practically purred in a low growling tone similar to a tiger. "Well? Would you like that Papy? Would you like your brother pin you down and lick your bones till you shake with pleasure? Would you like it if I pinned you down and kissed you until you couldn't even think?"

 

Papyrus mumbled something incoherent, his cheek bones burning. He felt magic shoot through his body, straight to his pelvis at the things Sans was saying. He wanted it so badly. Even if it made him incredibly embarrassed.

 

"Hmm?" Sans hummed softly and gently grabs Papyrus' cheek to tilt his face and look at him. "What was that Papy?"

 

Papyrus looked into Sans' eyes, shivering slightly with desire.

"P-please, Sansy. Please wreck me~" Papyrus whispered quietly, his voice heavy with lust, his eye sockets at half-mast.

 

Sans' eye burned with a vicious flame as he smirked and pushed his brother to the couch straddling him. Sudden predatory lust took over him as he leaned close and growled lowly.

"With pleasure."

Sans captured Papyrus's mouth in a vicious kiss, his hands going under the taller's shirt to rub his ribs and sternum firmly. Grabbing a lower rib he rubbed and squeezed while another hand went to his spine and jerked him off.

 

Papyrus gasped as he was pushed into the couch. He stared up at Sans, desire like a burning fire inside of him. He moaned slightly when he heard the predatory growl. Sans sounded amazing. His pussy nearly manifested when the shorter skeleton answered his request and went down on him. A sudden jerk at his spine made him moan into Sans' mouth, his magic accumulating in his pelvis area.

 

Sans kissed his lover furiously, licking his teeth asking for permission. The hand jerking his spine stopped and teased a sweet spot, the vertebrae connecting the lumbar to the pelvis.

 

 

Papyrus' teeth parted in a breathless pant as his soft mound jumped into existence, his tongue curling around Sans' as he moaned quietly.

 

Sans pushed his tongue inside when Papyrus opened his mouth, his blue tongue wrapping around his brother fighting for dominance. The hand playing with his ribs stopped and trailed lower, his fingers slipped under the waistband and trailed over the lips of Papyrus' summoned pussy.

 

Papyrus gave in easily, letting Sans take over as he closed his eye sockets in bliss.

They didn't stay closed for long though, Papyrus' eye sockets snapping open when he felt Sans fondle his soft, wet lips. He moaned into his datemate's mouth and bucked into the touch.

 

Sans parted from the kiss to gaze at Papyrus lustfully, his fingers still stimulating his brother. Seeing his Papyrus already coming undone made his magic pool in his pelvis.

He pulled back and slowly began teasing his brother's jacket open, removing it from Papyrus before going for his shirt.

 

Papyrus' eye sockets were half-lidded as he stared up at Sans, panting slightly.

"S-sans~" Papyrus gasped as his datemate played with him. He arched his back slightly to make it easier for Sans to remove his clothing, gasping breathlessly when the other skeleton's finger suddenly slipped inside of him shallowly.

 

Sans smirked as he bared Papyrus' bones to the cool air, the other hand teasing his pussy. He pulled back and admired his panting brother. Stars his brother looks so lovely.

 

"Nghh~" Papyrus groaned quietly as Sans just continued teasing him. He tried to ground down into his datemate's hand, his eye sockets clenching shut.

 

Seeing Papyrus trying to push his fingers deeper, Sans pulled back completely and looked at his wet fingers. He locked onto Papyrus' eyes and sucked on his fingers with a groan, tasting his brother's juices.

 

Papyrus whined when Sans pulled back and peeked an eye socket open half-way, flushing brightly at the intense stare Sans was directing at him while he sucked on his finger. He moaned quietly, rubbing his knees together.

 

Sans released his fingers with a pop and smirked down at Papyrus. "So needy." he purred and leaned closer, his face right near Papyrus' neck.

He pushed his face to his brother's neck as a blue tongue came out to lick at the white bone, ignoring the scar on the bone for now as he tasted his brother.

 

Papyrus gasped when Sans' hot breath tickled his neck when suddenly the latter's tongue darted out, licking his neck. His eye sockets fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan, grabbing his datemate's hand with his own.

"S-saans~" Papyrus gasped, squeezing Sans' hand.

 

Sans growled lowly from his spot at Papyrus' neck, his hand squeezing his brother's. Papyrus sounded so good. He began nipping at the sensitive bone with his teeth, his free hand darting down to tease Papyrus' opening, not slipping inside but just trailing along the lips and hole. His fingers slid smoothly due to the juices leaking out of the hole.

 

Papyrus squeezed back, his eye sockets clenching shut as he writhed in pleasure, the small nips at his cervical vertebrae making him throw his head back, baring his neck for his datemate. He moaned as the teasing touches resumed.

 

Sans continued to lick and nibble at the bone, his hand still teasing the summoned pussy. The sounds Papyrus made fueled him, making his movements slower and more teasing to draw out more.

After a few minutes of teasing he finally slipped a finger inside shallowly.

 

Papyrus trembled slightly as those small canines grazed his bone and moaned softly when Sans just wouldn't stop teasing him. There were tears at the corners of his eye sockets as he trembled in need.

Papyrus let out a harsh gasp as a finger slipped inside of him, staring up at Sans lustfully.

 

Sans met his lust filled gaze and smiled, leaning down to give a quick peck to his teeth.

He leaned down to settle between Papyrus' legs and let out a soft breath over the wet lips. Stars Papyrus looked beautiful like this.

He removed his thrusting fingers and parted the lips before he pushed his tongue inside the twitching hole.

 

Papyrus hummed happily when Sans kissed him and whined slightly when the other pulled back almost immediately. He watched intently, trying to figure out what his datemate was doing when he suddenly felt hot breath against his glistening lips.

"S-sa-ahhh-nsss~" Papyrus moaned when Sans pushed his tongue inside of him. His pussy clenched around the intrusion, trying to suck him in deeper.

 

Sans groaned when the walls of Papyrus' pussy clenched around his tongue. He began thrusting deeply, mapping his walls and searching for that special spot inside of him.

One of his hands rested on Papyrus' femur, his thumb rubbing slowly in a comforting manner.

 

Papyrus threw his head back with a moan as Sans thrusted his tongue deeply inside of him. Soo good~ He gasped in wordless pleasure, his eye sockets falling closed in bliss. He barely noticed the hand on his femur, a pleasured haze over his mind.

 

The tongue went deeper and deeper, lapping at the walls and licking up all the escaping juices.

Finally his tongue hit that button inside of Papyrus, his attention now focused on hitting that spot with all his might.

 

Papyrus almost screamed when Sans managed to hit his sweet spot and squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, gasping and moaning loudly at the feeling of his g-spot being rammed into with his soulmate's tongue.

"S-sans! Pl-pleeasee~" He moaned loudly as he felt the coil in his stomach area tighten, his orgasm approaching quickly.

 

Sans paused and pulled away to look up at his brother, his tongue lapping at the juices dripping down his chin.

"What is it Papy?" he purred lowly, his mind drunk with the smell of Papyrus' arousal.

 

Papyrus whimpered when Sans withdrew and he looked up, his pussy clenching when he saw Sans' face covered in his cum.

"Pleease~ Sans.. Saans take me~ Wreck me~" Papyrus stammered, voice thick with lust.

 

Sans chuckled lowly, one hand going to work removing his shorts and freeing his hard cock.

"That's the plan sweetie." he said and positioned his cock right at Papyrus' hole. He groaned lowly as he rubbed the head of his cock on Papyrus' pussy, lubricating himself with Papyrus' juices. Stars his brother felt so good.

 

Papyrus gasped when he saw Sans pull out his cock. He wanted that inside of him. Now.

He let out a low moan when Sans rubbed his cock against his pussy and stared up at him expectantly, his cheek bones flushed brightly.

 

Sans reached a hand out to gently grab Papyrus' chin to turn his skull to face him. He looked at Papyrus with blue heart shaped eye lights, pure love radiating from him directed towards his brother.

"You look so beautiful Papy. So handsome. So hot." Sans breathed out and leaned close. "My mate. My love. My everything."

Sans leaned loser and captured Papyrus' mouth in a kiss.

 

Papyrus soul felt as if it was going to burst. All that love and those words...

"I love you, Sansy." Papyrus gasped out. There was so much more he wanted to say but he couldn't as Sans kissed him. He kissed back immediately, his eye sockets half-lidded.

 

Sans hummed into the kiss, kissing him softly.

Sans thrusted inside of his brother swift and hard, hitting deep inside and hitting his g-spot dead on.

 

Papyrus squealed in pleasure, grabbing onto the back of Sans' jacket as his datemate thrust against his g-spot hard.

"Aaah~ Saansss~" Papyrus moaned.

 

Sans grunted and curled around his brother, slamming mercilessly into the warm heat between Papyrus' legs. One of his hand grasping the back of Papyrus' skull while the other held onto his leg, spreading him open and giving him a better angle.

"Yeah. That's right. Make those sounds for me bro." he groaned near Papyrus' skull lowly.

 

"Fuuck~ Saaahhh~" Papyrus moaned loudly, every thrust pushing him further to the edge. He felt like he could explode, the coil in his stomach area taut as he moaned in pleasure.

"Pleasseee~!" He begged.

 

"Yeah, c'mon bro." Sans thrusted harder, faster. His breaths coming off as pants with the occasional groan. He could feel his release coming, that tight coil inside of him growing. His head swam with pleasure as he pounded his brother. "Come for me Papy."

 

Papyrus screamed as he came, clenching hard around Sans, his whole body locking up as he arched his back, orange liquid gushing out of him.

 

Sans moaned loudly when Papyrus' walls clenched on him, bringing him to his own climax. He thrusted a few times into the clenching muscles before releasing his load inside his brother. He curled around his brother as he rode out his release, thrusting slowly as he emptied into Papyrus' pussy.

 

Papyrus groaned in pleasure as Sans spurted cum deep inside him and held onto him tightly.

Papyrus moaned as his oversensitive pussy was thrust into and squeezed his eye sockets shut, tears of overstimulation rolling down his cheek bones.

 

Sans pulled away from his brother panting, pulling out his cock and dissipated the organ. He looked down at Papyrus and smiled. Raising a hand, he gently wipes away the tears with his thumb. He gently gave a peck to his brother's forehead.

"You did a good job Papyrus." he praised softly. "Such a good boy. So hot. So good. Just for me."

 

Papyrus stared up at Sans hazily, his mouth pulling up into a delirious smile. He looked just as wrecked as he had wished to be. He let out a breathless giggle as he leaned into the touch.

 

He rested his skull on Papyrus' forehead, closing his eyes with a hum. He nuzzled his brother with a small smile.

"Come on Papy. Let's shower then we can nap." Sans suggested.

 

Papyrus nuzzled back, still seeming a bit dazed.

"Okay..." Paps mumbled sleepily but made no move to stand up.

 

Sans chuckled softly at his brother's laziness and got off of Papyrus. He gently put his arms under Papyrus and carries him up the stairs, thankful that Papyrus was light and he was strong enough to carry him.

They walked to the bathroom and he put Papyrus in the bathtub before removing the rest of his clothes and turning on the water.

 

Papyrus sighed happily as he was picked up and cuddled into Sans, yawning quietly. He was glad that his brother was so strong.

He managed to sit up once he was in the bathroom and closed his eye sockets, relaxing as the warm water splashed against him.

 

Sans smiled and got into the tub in front of his brother. Using his magic, he floated a bottle of soap to him. He coated his hand in soap and rubbed his brother's ribs. He slowly began cleaning his brother gently, getting all the excess magic off of him.

 

Papyrus opened his eye sockets when he heard a splash as his brother stepped into the bathtub and scooted a bit closer to Sans, leaning into the touch. He clumsily tried to clean his datemate but seemed a bit too out of it to really do anything productive.

 

Sans saw the action and smiled, leaning closer to press a gentle kiss to his brother's cheek. He pulled away to gaze softly at his mate.

"Just relax and let me do the work handsome."

 

Papyrus hummed happily when Sans gave his cheek bone a kiss. He nodded, letting his heavy arms drop back into the water with a small splash.

"You're the best..." He mumbled sleepily, smiling.

 

Sans felt immensely proud of Papyrus' words, continuing to clean both his brother and himself as thoroughly as he could.

 

After a bit it became apparent that Papyrus was more than a bit tired, his eye sockets falling closed every few minutes, only for him to flinch a bit and open them, repeating the process.

 

Sans saw that his mate was struggling to stay awake. He smiled and washed off the soap with clean water before stepping out of the tub. He dried himself off with a towel before grabbing his brother and drained the tub, gently wiping away the water from his brother.

"Come on Papy. Time for a nap." He carried his brother bridal style towards the bedroom, putting him on the bed before crawling beside him. Using his magic he pulls up the sheets over both of them and snuggled close to his lover.

 

Papyrus sighed happily and let Sans take over, closing his eye sockets as he was picked up. His brother was amazing.

Papyrus let out a small, content sound when Sans crawled into the bed next to him and pulled him close, cuddling him.

"Night..." He mumbled sleepily.

 

Sans kissed his mate softly before resting his skull on Papyrus' still bare ribcage.

"Good night Papy."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you did. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
